


The Doctor's Leg

by Clocketpatch



Series: Bloopers from beyond the void! [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete and utter crack!fic inspired by a blooper in the final scenes of Doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Leg

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

  
On retrospect, shoving a leg through the rift was probably a bad idea.

But this was before he knew about the cataclysms crossing the void might cause, and he wasn't in his right mind either (who in their right mind randomly sticks limbs into the gap between universes?). He was half-mad to get back to Rose and the consequences didn't matter.

Except they did.

He had shoved a leg through the rift, realised the rest of him wouldn't fit, pulled the leg back, and was setting about trying to make the rift bigger when some weird, wibbly-wobbley energy readings stopped him in his tracks. He looked at the readings and all colour drained from his face. He couldn't pass over the gap without ripping creation in two — because he was already on the other side.

Somehow a freak eddy in the space time continuum had severed the idea of the Doctor's leg and created a sentient being with that shape on the other side of the void.

The Doctor sat down beside the TARDIS console and cried like a baby because he was an idiot. He still had both legs, of course, because only the idea of a leg had been severed. That didn't really do much to cheer the Doctor up since he would have willingly sacrificed both his legs and part of his beloved thumb to get Rose back.

In Pete's World the Doctor's Leg started coming to terms with its existence. On the pro side it was in Pete's World and free to confess its love to Rose. On the downside it had no mouth, or TARDIS, or eyes to see where it was going…

But the Doctor was one of the most resourceful beings in any universe, and his Leg had been endowed with that same never say die attitude. It hopped hundreds of miles, hitchhiked a ride across the channel, hopped some more… until it came to a certain beach in Norway where a projection of the real Doctor tried, and failed miserably, to confess its love to Rose. The Leg's sole ached with emotion (and from hopping a few hundred miles). It hid behind Pete's jeep and whispered a completion to the words the real Doctor failed to say.

Those two words spoken (difficult without a mouth, but not impossible) the Leg's purpose in life was complete. It flashed out of existence quietly, unnoticed by any of the people present, which was probably a good thing since it had been thinking about proposing to Rose and relationships between humans and disembodied alien limbs never work out.

Jack Harkness still hasn't clued in to that cruel truth. Don't tell him.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=13294>


End file.
